At present, with development of data communication technologies, multiparty data communication for multiple communicating parties has been implemented. For example, audio and video data can be transmitted among multiple communicating parties, so an audio and video interaction among these communicating parties is implemented.
In the multiparty data communication, network information of each communicating party, such as a port number and IP address, is managed in a uniform manner. That is, the network information of every communicating party is stored and managed by a network information management server. In the multiparty data communication, the communicating parties acquire network information of each other via the network information management server, and establish data connection with each other for data communication based on the network information.
Though data communication can be implemented in the above mentioned way, the network information of every communicating party has to been stored and managed in a uniform manner by the network information management server. Once the network information management server fails, a large number of communicating parties can not acquire the network information of other parties, and fail to establish data connection with destination communicating parties, so data communication in a large area can not be implemented.
In addition, a relay server is also used to implement the data communication. Though the data communication can be implemented by the relay server relaying data, the data communication implemented by the relay server has the following disadvantages.
Since data needs to be relayed by the relay server in the data communication, and the relayed data usually includes large amounts of data, such as audio and video, the relay server needs a wide bandwidth, which increases cost of the relay server. In addition, because of the limited bandwidth of the relay server, the relay server only supports data relay for a limited number of communicating parties. If the number of communicating parties is large, a large number of relay servers will be needed, and the cost of data communication will further be increased. Furthermore, if a relay server fails during the data communication, multiparty data communication forwarded by the relay server will be interrupted, which results in a paralysis of data communication in a certain area.